Tmnt: Switched
by xXIceSlayerXx
Summary: When the turtles are out they encounter the kraang building a weapon they try to stop it but Raph and karai get hit with the weapons laser Donnie Leo and Mikey don't have a clue what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction hope I did good srry if I have errors in here :P **

**Anyway umm hope you enjoy it comment and umm follow I guess I am new on here soo I don't know much I'll stop talking now :/ **

The turtles were running from rooftop to another having a race. Raph was almost to the building they were racing too, right when he was about to jump to another rooftop a cat ran past him which caused him to trip. He yelped and fell off the building, Raph screamed while he was falling, and then with a thud fell in the dumpster, grumbling while lifting himself out, he saw Donnie and Leo land next to him.

"You all right Raph",Leo asked.

"Do I look like i am okay! He snapped back ".

"Hey guys what're you doing down there",Mikey asked while climbing down.

"Well just fell in a dumpst- ".

"Whoa what is that",Mikey said walking past Raph

"Did he ju- ".

"Shhh", Donnie said scooting closer to the wall. "Its the kraang". All of them scooted closer to the wall and peeked around the corner.

"Looks like some kind of machinery", Donnie said

".well whatever it is probably not good especially in the kraangs hands", Leo butted in before don could go any further".

"Maybe its a pizza teleporter".

"Mikey quite I am trying too hear what they are saying", Donnie hushed him.

"Kraang the one known as shredder wants this known as the weapon to use against the ones that are called the turtles".

"Kraang the weapon known as the weapon to use against the ones that are called the turtles is not complete yet", replied the other kraang droid.

"Well what're we waiting for let's kick some kraang bots",

Leo grabbed raph's shoulder real quick before he charged in on the kraang. "Wait Raph we don't even know what that weapon does so we can't just charge them".

"Well we can't just sit here and wait to see what it does", Raph argued with leo.

"We go on my command Leo hissed at him".

"It will be to late by the time you command us to go I say we go NOW! raph said a little to loud.

The kraang lasers started firing toward where they were hiding, "nice going dude",mikey said while charging out and knocking down one of the kraang droids. "Don't let that van get away", Leo yelled.

Raph saw the kraang loading the machine in the van, Raph threw his sai into the kraang droids head and then pulled it out and plunged it into the other droid coming at him, Raph then dodged another attack from the bot and smashed its head on the concrete floor. Right when he turned around a kraang droid punched him in the face he flew and hit the ground from the impact of the punch the kraang droid pointed its gun at him laying on the floor, Raph heard the gun charge noise and gasped then closed his eyes but the shot never came he opened his eyes to see donnie's bo staff in the kraang droids back, don pulled his weapon out of its back and twirled it and dodged a laser from one of the kraang's guns then donnie hit the bot with his staff. Donnie put out his hand for raph to grab, Raph accepted it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks don ''.

"Don't mention it",Donnie said dodging another attack.

Leo ran toward one of the kraang droids dodging and ducking from the gun shots then sliced the droid. "You shouldn't have interfered with this", karai said jumping down in front of leo.

"well we would've never left it alone in the hands of villains", replied leo then charged at karai with his katana at his side. Weapons clashing with each others Leo dodged karai's kick to his head then Leo swept his leg under karai and tripped her with a yelp she hit the floor.

"You could stop this karai come with us you don't have too work for shredder anymore", Leo felt himself being flipped and then hit the floor. He grunted and looked up karai's sword was to his head.

"Sorry leo I trusted you once and that was your last chance", karai lifted the sword above her head and swung down. Leo gasped then saw Raph lunge himself at karai.

karai and raph both rolled and sat back up both glaring at each other with hatred. Raph ran forward lashing out with his sais, karai was dodging them the best she could but what she didn't see was raph's foot come toward her. He kicked her and sent her flying toward the machine the kraang were working on, she sat up and saw Raph standing above her with his sai held to her throat.

"Taste of your own medicine huh", Raph smirked. The kraang droid that they didn't see was sitting at the control panel of the weapon and pressed down on a button that sent a weird laser straight at Raph and karai and hit them.

Leo was running toward them but was too late. "RAPH! Leo screamed as he saw Raph get zapped and hit the floor, Donnie and Mikey turned around at Leo's scream and saw Raph on the floor then saw Leo running toward him, Mikey and Donnie ran over to him also.

"Help me grab Raph and let's go Leo told them".

Donnie knew he was trying to stay calm the best he could, don looked over to where the kraang were and saw them carrying karai's limp body too. Donnie wrapped his arms under raph's armpits and lifted him with Leo and Mikey running to the nearest manhole cover Donnie knew he got too get him to his lab.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got back to the lair Donnie instructed Leo and Mikey to lay Raph down so don could inspect him. He opened up each of his eyelids then checked his pulse and breathing and any wounds or anything.

"Well the good news is he's alive but the bad news is I don't know anything about the laser that hit him or when he will awaken".

"Ok don I'll just sit here and... Leo looked at Raph, he thought Raph moved a little, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Donnie staring at him.

"He will be fine leo ", Donnie said with a reassuring smile, Leo glanced over to where raph was laying down, with a sigh Leo left the room followed by Mikey. Donnie watched them leave his lab then went back to his computer.

He couldn't go to sleep it was terrible to think about things bad that could happen to raph if don fell asleep, Donnie stared at raph then looked back at the computer screen he felt his eyes getting heavier then he fell asleep at his computer desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie opened one eye then gave a sigh and yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sat up then stretched when he remember about raph don quickly looked over to where Raph was laying and saw his chest rise and fall, with a sigh Donnie slapped his forehead.

Stupid! How could he have fallen asleep what if something happened to raph when he was asleep, don sighed and walked over to Raph to check how he was doing, out of the corner of donnie,'s eye he saw Leo walk in, without even turning his head toward Leo Donnie told Leo Raph was doing fine.

"Donnie lets go eat breakfast", I am sure he'll be fine "OK".

Don sighed he wasn't that hungry and he wasn't in the mood to argue with Leo either

"Fine I'll be there in a sec".

Leo turned away and left the lab, Donnie got up and was about to leave when he heard Raph moan Donnie quickly turned toward him.

"Raph your awake are you okay? are you hurting", guys come in here quick.  
Leo ran in first while Mikey came in with a frying pan with an egg in it

"What is it donnie", Leo looked at Raph and saw he was awake , _thank goodness ,_ hey Raph how you feeling Leo stared at Raph with a slight smile.

Raph stared at them, then he let out a loud shriek at them and started scooting back from his laying position away from them.

"Told you he's not a morning person", said Mikey.

"Woah woah calm down raph its OK", as Donnie moved closer raph inched away from him more, Donnie stopped moving toward him and looked toward leo, Leo gave a shrug.

Raph stared at them why are they calling me Raph she thought then looked down at her legs and hands, Why are my hands turtle like! And my feet, she thought she was going to faint, she held her head and moaned last thing she remembers is in a fight with the turtles and got hit with a laser or something, she got snapped out of her thought at the little turtles question.

"You ok dude?" Mikey asked staring right at her.

"Raph you feeling okay?" Donnie asked in a worried tone

So they think I am the red masked turtle raphael, when I got hit with a dumb kraang's laser it must have switched our bodies, she stared up at the other three turtles, then looked past them and saw the rat Hamato Yoshi the one who killed her mother and vowed revenge on. She stared at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"My sons I heard a scream coming from here is everything okay?" Splinter stepped in and looked at raph,

"My son I see you have awoken how are you feeling".

She hated the rat so much she didn't want to reply but if she were to get her revenge she had to play along as his son and their brother.

"Oh I am doing just fine", she said with a smirk forming on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter a little longer I guess :)**

The faint sound of kraang talking to each other echoed in his head as he started to open his eyes. He looked around and found out he was in a kraang facility thingy, ughhh he moaned while holding his head, he pushed the blanket off him that was covering him. He got out of the bed he was layed in and looked for the door and found it, a bit dizzy walked over to the door and peeked out, he saw two kraang droids walking down the hallway. Raph stepped away from the door and scooted out of sight when the kraang droids walked by.

He let out a sigh of relief and checked to see if anymore were coming, when he saw that the coast was clear he slipped out. This place was like a maze he thought, raph heard foot steps approaching his way.

He looked around for anywhere to hide but there was none, he held his breath and got in a fighting position, as the kraang turned the corner raph attacked them then ran, he heard the loud foot steps of the kraang heading his way.

Raph ran past chamber doors he stopped and looked in at his reflection, he let out a shocked scream. He was a GIRL!? But not just any random girl he was Karai!

"How the heck did this happen," Raph said aloud, he stopped looking at his reflection and turned to see kraang droids standing around him.

"Kraang the one known as karai has awoken and was trying to leave without kraang's acknowledge." One of the kraang droids said while the other one turned to him and replied,

"Kraang the one known as shredder should be acknowledged about this." Replied the other kraang.

"No!" Raph said, all the kraang turned to look at him.

If Raph wanted to survive this, he would have to pretend to be karai, and maybe Donnie could fix this and turn me to my regular self.

"No because uhh...he already knows that I am uh... awake?" The kraang nodded in agreement.

"Then the shredder must have sent me for no reason now has he."

Raph turned around to see fishface standing a few feet away. Raph let out a low growl, "He wants to know why you failed and let the turtles get away." Fishface said.

"Because the stupid kraang droids fired their weapon at ME!" Raph let his voice rise with anger every word trying to make it sound like he was angry with the kraang, why does he have to act like hes mad he is really really mad heck he's madder then mad he's boiling with rage.

"Well then since shredder knows your awake why don't we go give him a visit then." Fishface said with a smirk.

"Fine outta my way," raph pushed past fishface, as he tried not to sound or look nervous, its not that he's afraid of him its just shredder is more experienced than Raph, and if he wants to get out of this alive then he shouldn't tick off the shredder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're okay Raph?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Leo I am fine."

Raph got up off the bed he was laying on and walked over to Leo "Now if you are done with questioning me I am gonna go," she walked past Leo not even bothering looking back at him she could tell he had that puzzled look on his face, it was hard pretending to be their brother she had no idea what they really did with each other.

She walked out of donnie's lab and looked around, where the heck is Raph's room supposed to be even better question where is that rats room, she thought.

"Guys I made us some food," Mikey called from the kitchen.

She felt Leo brush past her "Let's go raph Mikey said he made us food," Leo turned to face her, "Unless you aren't hungry." Leo looked at her with a small frown.

"Heck you kidding I could eat a whole turtle..I uhh mean Cow?" She said with a weird look on her face.

"Well uhh okay let's go eat then...?" Leo walked away.

Dang if she doesn't be more careful they will know something's up and if they know I am not the real raph then I cannot get to their sensei she thought to herself then looked up to see Leo push back a cover to I guess their kitchen she followed behind.

Okay I made us ramen Mikey said while passing out the bowls of soup

Mikey saw raph just standing. Mikey walked over to raph and brought a bowl of ramen to him.

"What don't tell me your butt hurts and can't sit down." Mikey said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Huh? I can sit down!?" She pulled out a chair and sat down to prove her butt doesn't hurt to sit.

"Hm aren't you gonna whack me in the head or something."

"Do you want me to,"

"No," Mikey quickly turned around to serve Donnie.

"So raph does your head hurt anymore," Donnie looked toward her.

"Raph."

"RAPH."

She quickly realized he was talking to her and replied, "No I think," she gave a quick small smile toward him.

"I am gonna take a shower and hit the sack," as she put on a fake yawn, she sat up.

"Dude you haven't even ate your ramen, if you don't eat it I will," Mikey said with a grin.

"Uhh go ahead." She said as she walked out.

She heard the faint sounds of the three turtles talking,

"Mikey you know there was more on the stove you could've let raph eat at least."

"Dude he said he wasn't hungry so if he's not I shouldn't let this bowl of untouched ramen go to waste." Mikey said with a slurp.

With a sigh of defeat Donnie went back to eating his ramen.

She explored the lair a little bit, "So this is suppose to be a living room and their rooms are over there," and then she explored inside the dojo "Hm that must be their sensei's room," she whispered to herself.

"I thought you said you were gonna take a shower and go to bed."

Startled she quickly turned around and saw Leo walk toward her.

"Well I was just uh.." She could feel Leo's icy blue eyes starring at her.

"Is there something bothering you raph."

She took the chance and stood up straight and said to leo,

"Yes! There is its you, you won't stop asking me things I already answered and its getting on my last nerves, So why don't you do me a favor and leave me ALONE!?"

Leo stood back startled, "raph I didn't mean to bother you its just were worried about you and..."

"Don't even finish." And with that she walked away. I hope I sounded a lot like his hot-headed brother so they wouldn't guess anything, now there's only one problem left which room do I sleep in?.

**Please review :3**

**-xXIceSlayerXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got it up srry you guys had to wait and sorry its short but hope you like it :D**

As i stood outside of a church staring at it, I had an urge to tell myself to stay in the shadows and not out in the open, but I had to ignore it, as I thought to myself, I could run away and go to the lair and ask Donnie to fix whatever has happened to me but...they would think I am karai and just attack me, and I don't know how to convince them its really me...they wouldn't even believe me.

My thoughts were interrupted by fishface,

"What are you waiting for, do you want to keep the shredder waiting," he said impatiently.

Raph started walking toward the church doors and pushed them open and saw shredder sitting on his throne, he felt anger and fear rush through his body. Raph wanted to end shredder here and now but he has tons of reinforcements guarding and raph would never have a chance he doesn't even have a weapon, Raph walked up to him then glared at him.

A few minutes past by still with silence.

"Hm have you forgot something," shredder said angrily.

Forgot something? Are we missing something or someone, Raph looked around and spotted no one.

"Kneel!?" Shredder shouted.

What? he wants me to kneel! heck no definitely not to him, I kneel to my one true sensei not some lonely nose less freak who doesn't have a life. Raph just looked at him with fire burning in his eyes.

"Fine you will pay the consequence karai," shredder sat up abruptly.

One second shredder was at his throne next second raph felt a terrible pain shoot through the back of his head and he fell to his knees and felt a kick to his chin that sent him sprawling across the room then landed with a thud, he opened his eyes to see shredder looming above him.

"Now you will do as I say, this is your last chance, Kneel!?"

Raph was very stubborn and did not want to give up and kneel in front of the man who his father hated.

"Fine have it your way foolish child," shredder said bitterly.

Shredder flipped him in the air and punched him in the stomach then sliced his shoulder, he quickly stomped his foot on raph's foot bending it the wrong way, Raph let out a loud shriek of pain and felt a blow to his head and hit the ground, Raph didn't look up he just stayed on the floor gasping for air and holding his sliced shoulder.

He could feel shredders eyes watching him laying on the floor in pain, and he heard him give a low deep chuckle.

"You have learned your lesson, next time you will listen." Shredder hissed in his ear and walked back to his throne.

Raph eyed him with hatred but was to hurt to do anything, using the wall he helped himself up and walked out the doors.

Fishface was awaiting outside the doors then glanced at him he stared him up and down.

"Best you listen to the shredder." He said with a smirk.

Raph just stared at him, then asked

"Where's my room?"

"Shredder must have hit your head pretty hard heh, its over there." He nodded in a direction

Raph stumbled over to the room fishface gave the direction to.

Then looked for some bandages and cleansing for his wounds,  
he patched himself up and laid on the bed not even caring about worrying that they might find out he was acting funny strange or whatever they wanna call it he didn't care if they found out he wasn't karai or not, all he knew was he is dizzy from the loss of blood and fell asleep.

**Please review and tell me what u thought about it :)**

**-xXIceSlayerXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay sorry for the long wait busy with Christmas stuff and other things and Merry Christmas to all of you and have a great one.**

** here's another chapter for you guys :3**

Leo woke up early to go do his morning stretches and training, no ones up at this time usually. Leo walked in the dojo and saw raph training and doing stretches, Leo saw him glance toward him but went back to training

"What are you doing up so early, you are usually the last one up,"

"No!? I always have to get up early and...," she froze remembering she isn't under shredders commands at the moment,

"I just wanted to get up...I felt like training got a problem with that?"

"No its just...oh nevermind," Leo started doing his stretches.

"You just have been not acting yourself after you got hit by that laser its like your a totally different person."

Karai was listening to him and at the last part she heard, she accidentally dropped a weight she was using on her foot and yelped in pain holding her foot.

Leo looked towards her and stopped what he was doing and ran toward her,

"Are you alright Raph!?"

"Yeah I am fine just dropped a weight on my foot," she mumbled

"hm well want me to get Donnie to look at it,"

"No I am fine," she said through gritted teeth,

"I guess if you say so.." Leo shrugged and went back to his stretches.

Sometimes Leonardo can be a pain, but its also my fault for him being suspicious of me, I got to stop showing them that I am acting nervous and weird when they ask me things.

After training everyone else started awakening.

"Morning all," Mikey walked toward the kitchen and went in.

Donnie followed him after saying his good mornings two me and leo. I followed behind him, I am sort of starved since I didn't really eat yesterday, Mikey passed out the eggs bacon and toast to everyone. I was about to dig in when I saw the rat walk,

"Good morning my sons," splinter walked in and took a seat near raph.

"Good morning master splinter," the three said except for her, she had to keep telling herself not to stab the rat with the fork in her hand.

It could be so easy to stab him now and get her revenge she's been wanting, but how will she be able to get out of here if the three idiots tackle her, and she wouldn't even know how to get up to the surface.

"Raphael can you pass me the salt," splinter asked

Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts turned her head toward the person who asked her and found out it was the rat who had.

"Pass you the salt?" She repeated.

"Yes please my son."

"Here's your salt!?" She stood up and reached for the salt shaker and poured some salt in her hand and threw it at his face.

All them gasped as the salt hit splinters face and got in his eyes. He screamed as the salt burned his eyes, Donnie and Leo were scrambling for water while Mikey was just staring to shocked to even move.

I was smirking till Leo came up to me and yelled in my face,

"Why did you do that to master splinter!?" He shrieked,

I got real nervous and started stumbling on my words

"I uhh didn't mean to...I just umm.."

"No don't say you didn't mean to how could you have not!" Leo glared,

"I am not...uhhh thinking straight today?"

"Darn right your not Raph!?" Leo yelled

"Leo calm down!" Donnie snapped walking over to them,

"Its just salt master splinter will be fine" Donnie calmly said

Then Donnie looked at Raph "are you feeling okay raph?"

I thought for a moment for an excuse "I am just a little unaware of things that's all,"

"Do you think its because of the laser that hit you?"

"No I just need more sleep I woke up early and you know as Leo says I am always the last one in bed,"

"We all say that." Mikey interrupted.

"Well as you can see I sorta tripped and the salt flew out of my hand,"

"You poured it in your hand dude," Mikey interrupted again.

"I thought he meant for me to pour it for him," she mumbled.

"In your hand," Leo said quizzically.

"Like I said I am not thinking clearly today."

"Raphael maybe you should go get some rest then,"

Startled she looked over at the rat finally he said something and why isn't he angry he should be beating me all over the place by now.

She walked out of the kitchen and was heading for the real raph's room, that was another meal I missed, all well I am use to it I got punished by the shredder even worse then going without food for a couple days.

After everything was cleaned up in the kitchen Donnie went into his lab Mikey started playing video games splinter was meditating and I sat down in front of the TV. I only sat down for a couple of minutes before I became restless something was bothering me it was that raph has been acting strange lately, I sat up and walked to Donnie's lab and opened the door then peeked in. He was sitting at his desk typing on his computer.

"Can I come in?"

Donnie turned around in his chair to see Leo standing by the door,

"Sure Leo come in,"

Then Donnie turned to face his computer screen again.

"Thanks,"

Leo walked over to Donnie and leaned on his desk,

"Hey Donnie can I ask you something,"

Donnie glanced at Leo and looked back at the screen that was in front of him then turned it off,

"Sure Leo what's up?" he asked facing him.

"Its about Raph, he's been acting strange don't you think?"

"Yes but Leo remember he got hit by the laser and we don't know what that laser did or if it even did anything just like he said he woke up early and didn't get enough sleep you know how raph is."

"I know don its just I am worried,"

"Leo..he will be alright you'll see when he wakes up he will act like the same old raph we know." Donnie said with a reassuring smile.

"You're right Donnie." Leo gave a little smile, and walked toward the lab door to exit.

"Oh hey Leo!" Donnie called to him standing up,

"Yeah don," Leo turned around

"Are we going on a patrol tonight,"

"Yeah." Leo said while walking out the door.

* * *

I walked toward the doors that lead to the shredder, sighing I pushed open the doors and walked up to the shredder,

"You called for me," I said

Shredder was bothered that karai still isn't kneeling but that wasn't important right now,

"Yes you are to go out tonight bringing along the foot clan, and find the turtles."

"But master th-,"

"Do not question my ordering karai!? Do as I say or else.." He trailed off.

Raph tensed at his words then clenched his fists he wants me to hunt down my family, No way! even if he thought I was his daughter or whatever he wants to call me I will not betray my family.

"Yes I will take the foot clan out tonight," he smiled, I'll just lead the foot clan away from my brothers.

"Good you will be training with me, I want those turtles tonight." He then sat up and walked through the doors and I followed behind.

It'll be good to beat the shredder in training or bad that he will beat me but all I know for sure is that I am not going to listen to his orders about killing my family tonight.

Shredder led me to a training place sorta like our dojo but without the tree and lots of light. You will be training with your sword he said. I felt behind me for the sword and pulled it out and held it out in front of me awkwardly.

Shredder charged at me and I held the sword in front of me and hit it against his blades, the sword flung out of my hands and landed on the floor and I held up my fists in front of my in a fighting stance, I jumped over him and swung my leg and hit his head, he turned around and threw some punches at me, I dodged a few then landed some punches on him, he turned around and lashed out at me and caught my side, I let out a yelp then swept my leg under him to trip him, he fell to the floor, I stood above him panting then he unexpectedly grabbed my leg and swung me hitting me against the floor and walls held with weapons, then pinned me against the floor with my arm being held down behind my back.

I grunted trying to get out of his hold but he was to strong, I stopped and waited for a couple of minutes then felt the weight off my back. I sat up rubbing my arm,

"Karai you were suppose to have used your sword but you didn't why is that..." Shredder glared toward me.

"I can use my sword!?" Raph picked the sword up off the floor and held it in a swinging position.

Shredder stared at him for a minute,

"Get ready for tonight,"

With that shredder walked away.

"Xever, Bradford I want you to accompany karai, I want those turtles gone and I also want yo to keep your eyes on karai she is not acting right,"

Yes master, they both got up from their kneeling position and walked away.

* * *

"Ready to go guys," Leo said resting his hand on his hip,

"Yeah were coming," Donnie replied walked up next to him with Mikey

"Wait! I'm Coming,"

"Are you sure raph?" Leo said coldly, he was still mad at raph for doing that to master splinter but Donnie said he would probably be fine after he wakes up.

"Yeah of course I am sure," _there is no way she is staying down here for another minute_.

"Fine then let's go,"

They were running on the rooftops when Donnie came up to his side, still running Donnie talked with him,

"See that's all he needed was a little nap," Donnie nodded his head toward where raph was running.

"Yeah...I guess your right I'll just keep my eyes on him tho." Leo jumped to another rooftop and stopped "all right guys keep your eyes open for anything okay."

The foot clan and I were running from rooftop to another, I kept looking around to see if my brothers were anywhere in sight but haven't seen them and that's good he didn't want stupid fishsticks or dogpound rahzar guy attacking his family.

He stopped in mid tracks then froze at the sight of his brothers, they were heading toward the building they were on,

"Foot ninja's let's go back." Raph gestured behind him,

"We are going this way," Bradford growled,

"I give the orders around here!?" He argued,

"Shredder does and if you don't like it you can have a little chat with him," Bradford started walking toward the building again.

"STOP!? Right Now!" I yelled at him,

"Are you trying to hide something karai," xever asked suspiciously.

"No! That's absurd!?"

"Did I interrupt your little chat,"

Startled he turned around and saw Leo unsheathing his katana blades with Mikey and Donnie, their weapons out and twirling,

"Foot ninja's attack!?" Bradford and Xever charged forward with the foot right behind him.

"What No!?" I shrieked at them.

Then felt myself being tackled by leo, I quickly kicked him off and stood back up "Leo!? Wait listen to me!?" Leo came forward with his katana's held in front of him "I am through listening to you," then he charged me.

I tried my best not hit him or get hit by him, but I knew I had to at least defend myself, I kicked him in the stomach then he fell to his knee's, I took my opportunity and twisted his arm behind his back then pushed him flat on the floor "Leo you need to listen to me I,-"

Donnie swung his bo staff at karai then knocked her off leo "you okay Leo?"

"I am fine Look out!?" Leo pushed don out of the way and got hit by a metal pole rahzar has thrown, he flew off the building and landed in a dumpster.

"Leo!?" Donnie yelled then got kicked to the floor by a foot ninja.

Raph got back up from the blow his brother gave him, he saw another raph standing above him.

"Well isn't this a surprise your pretending to be me while I am pretending to be you," she said sarcastically.

"Karai you will pay for what you did to me,"

"Ha! I did nothing it was the idiotic kraang droids that did this to us, and I gotta say it has some advantage of getting to your sensei,"

"My brothers will figure out that your not the real me and when they do everything will go back to the way it was..."

"You sound so unsure about that." She said mockingly

Then I charged at her swinging my fists in her direction, she dodged some then swung her leg toward my head, I grabbed her leg and flipped her to the ground, she got out of my grasp and landed a few blows on my body but I shrugged them off and kept lashing out with my fists swinging at her.

We both started to get worn out but kept fighting, I stopped when I heard a scream it was mikey's, I swung around and saw him get punched by rahzar and he hit the wall with a thud he played on the ground not moving.

"Mikey!?" I screamed, karai took the chance when I was distracted and kicked me, I flew into the wall, I got back up and ran toward Mikey.

"Mikey ,Mikey!?" Are you okay please wake up," I held his head in my hands, he opened his eyes and looked at me, I smiled _thank goodness he's okay_.

"Get away from my brother!?" Leo yelled swinging his blades at me, I jumped away dodging his swings, but got kicked in the back by Donnie, I fell in front of Leo then looked up at him.

"Its over karai,"

"No Leo please listen to me I'm not who you think I am,"

"your right, you are actually a monster,"

Shocked at Leo's words he could feel his eyes starting to tear up but blinked them back, they think I am karai not raph he has no idea that karai is actually in my body so I shouldn't get upset over that.

"Just...Leo please listen to me,"

Leo, Donnie and Mikey stared at me Leo was about to speak but got interrupted by karai,

"Don't listen to her Leo remember she can't be trusted and if you trust her she will betray you again,"

"But.."

"Leo you would trust her over your own brother!?"

Raph could see the smirk on her face when his brothers turned toward him.

"Karai we can never trust you as long as your working for shredder,"

the foot clan Fish face and razhar started coming toward them,

"Leo we can't hold them off for much longer," Donnie yelled while slamming the foot bot with his stick. Leo turned around and yelled to Mikey "use the smoke bomb Mikey,"

Mikey threw the smoke bomb on the floor and they vanished.

"You let them get away," bradford growled.

"Cops let's go now." Xever hissed at us.

We all headed back to the church. "You will take all the blame for this," Bradford glared at me. "Now because of you we are in trouble," xever clenched his fists, I smiled at least they hadn't got any of my brothers but there's a big problem well a couple, karai wants revenge on my father and how will I ever get back to my regular body, maybe Donnie could find a way.

"Karai!?"

He heard the booming voice of shredder.

**tell me what you thought of it :) srry for any mistakes **

**I do not own TMNT**

**Merry Xmas**

**-xXIceSlayerXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**srry its short and not my best chapter hope you like it **

Raph was afraid to even go near the doors that lead to the shredder, he hesitated but then walked in, there was no going back now. He walked up to the shredder and stood in front of him, he heard him give a loud angry grumble.

"Kneel!?" Boomed shredder

Startled raph fell to the floors and was kneeling.

"I told you I wanted those turtles tonight, and you came back empty handed, why is that,"

"They...ambushed us and those stupid twits you sent to come with me let them get away," raph lied even tho he was terrified at the moment.

"Karai if I find out that you have lied your punishment will be unbearable," he said in a dark tone.

"Yes master," he stood up.

Raph was about to leave when he heard shredder.

"Karai." Raph turned around and shredder kicked him right in the stomach, he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"I don't know what is up with you karai but it better stop, this is your last warning,"

Raph got up and left the room, he could care less about the pain in his stomach, but the pain in his heart was aching.

I wonder what my brothers would think of me now kneeling to the man my father hates and doing his every commands, I wonder if they'll ever figure out that I am the real raph. Maybe I'll be working under shredders commands for the rest of my life, or if karai does accomplish her goal of killing my family.

No...how could I ever doubt my family like that.

Raph tried getting the imagine of his family being killed by karai out of his head but couldn't, they would die thinking I killed them. He let the tears slide down his cheeks, as he laid in bed crying, he hasn't cried in a while and it feels good to finally let out his emotions, he never cries in front of his family they would think he's soft and weak so he kept his feelings to himself. But now all he wanted to do was cry as he lay in bed.

* * *

Donnie was in his lab checking over any wounds his brothers had, Leo sat on his desk as Donnie checked over him.

"Donnie I am fine,"

"No if these wounds go unattended you might get an infection," Donnie looked over his arm's and legs and his shell then confirmed that Leo is fine only a few scrapes and bruises.

Leo got off the desk and headed toward Mikey, "hey bro you ok?"

"Yeah just got bruises and scrapes that's all,"

"How about you raph?"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay then why don't all of you get some rest."

Mikey and raph left the lab heading toward their rooms, Leo faced Donnie and Donnie knew that look on his face.

"Donnie do you think I should've listened to what karai had to say,"

"Leo maybe you should talk to master splinter about this he would know what's right and wrong,"

Leo gave don a slight nod and watched him go to his room. Leo went to splinters room and stood outside of his door,

"Splinter can I come in," he asked silently.

"You may,"

Leo pushed open the doors and walked in, he sat down cross legged on a mat infront of his sensei.

"Sensei can I ask you something?"

Splinter gave a nod then Leo continued.

"...something's been bothering me, and its about karai...she wanted to tell me something but I ignored it do you, think I should've listened to what she had to say?"

"My son do you trust your brothers,"

"Of course they are my brothers?"

"Do you trust in your leadership?"

"Sometimes...but how does this help my problem?"

"You see sometimes you just have to trust in your choices you make like you trust in your brothers, I am not saying every choice you make will be right but you still have to trust in them, do you think you made the right choice about karai."

"I don't know... I guess so because if I stayed and listened I would've gotten my brothers killed, and if I had listened it could have been something important she needed to tell me,"

"Maybe but would it be the risk of putting your brothers in danger,"

"I see...thank you sensei," Leo sat up then bowed and left the room. He walked into his room and laid on top of his bed he looked at the ceiling and thought to himself, if i listened to what karai had to say...no I wouldn't put my brothers at risk just for something karai had to say he would do anything to keep his brothers safe and maybe it was nothing important but a trap then he would've had his brothers all killed.

He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right, maybe he just needed some rest that's all, he let his eyelids droop then close


	7. Chapter 7

**hope you guys had a great new years I sure did. Here is another chapter hopefully its good enough for you, I'll stop talking...**

_"Leo...mikey donnie?" Raph called out into the darkness that surrounded him, the only thing he had for light was a street lamp, it didn't help that much to eliminate the darkness around started to pour rain with thunder and lightning in the background. He saw a figure come toward him. "M-mikey is that you," raph took a step backward._

_The figure came forward stepping into the light showing himself, his older brother Leo was standing in front of raph. "Leo!? Thank goodness where is Mikey and Donnie," raph started walking toward Leo he was so glad to see him._

_"Stay back karai!?" Leo unsheathed his katana blade and pointed it at me. "L- le-Leo what are you doing, why are you calling me karai. Raph looked at his reflection in rain puddle, as his reflection stared back at him, no not his reflection but karai's, he was still in her body._

_"Leo listen to me please!?" Raph pleaded._

_"I already told you karai I am through listening to you." Leo started stalking closer to him, "Leo I don't want to fight I have something really important to tell you." Raph started taking steps backward away from leo and his sword pointed at him. "I am ra-," he was interrupted by a chain whirling around him capturing his arms, he yelped as he was yanked to the floor," he looked up to see a grim look on mikeys face. "M-mikey listen to me I am your br-," _

_"Don't listen to her Mikey she just wants you to let her go she's afraid finally," Donnie used his bo staff to knock me back flat on the ground, I felt myself being lifted in the air, and faced toward him or should I say her. _

_"Hey there sweetheart," _

_"Karai." He said flatly he glared at her, fire burning in his eyes._

_"Not anymore, I am you remember and even your brothers think so huh? They are so foolish they can't even tell the difference that I am not actually there brother," she flung me back on the ground and wrapped the chain around the lamp post, she tested to see if it held me back then walked toward Mikey._

_"Wha-what are you doing?" Why did he even need to ask he knew what she was going to do. " Y-you stay away from Mikey or else..." _

_She didn't even stop as she replied back to him. " or else what your tied up remember or did you forget," she chuckled._

_"Hey raph what are you doing...ow your hurting my arm." She dragged Mikey back to where raph was sitting._

_"Raph..." Donnie and Leo said with puzzlement in their voices._

_She held a sai to Mikey's throat and gave another slight chuckle._

_"Wh-what are you doing raph?" Mikey's eyes starting filling with tears, trying to lean away from the blade at his throat._

_It was like everything stopped at that moment, the moment karai sliced his baby brothers throat, right infront of him._

_"MIKEY!? NOOO!?..." Raph shrieked and yanked on the chain to free him, his eyes started filling with tears, as he pulled on the restrains to free himself but all he did was cut his wrists._

_"You will pay for this!?" Raph yelled. "I hate you!? You won't get away with this," he shrieked and yelled again, that was all he could do._

_Karai looked at Donnie and Leo who had their mouths shaped open as a big O, karai snickered and started walking towards donnie. "R-ra-raph your a monster!?" Donnie cried out while sobbing he was stepping farther away from her then tripped. _

_He scuffled back trying to get away from her, she threw the sai at his hand, it went through his hand and in the floor capturing him there so he couldn't get away._

_Donnie shrieked in pain as it went straight through his hand, he tried pulling but the pain increased more, karai stood above him the the sai raised to his head._

_Donnie stared her right in the eyes resisting the urge to break down crying, "raph... We don't know why you are doing this but.. We forgive you.." Donnie let the tears run down his cheeks then closed his eyes._

_"Donnie!?...no no no no..DONNIE!?...why Why!?" Raph sobbed as he watched karai plunge his sai through his brothers head._

_"No no.. Leo run get out of here," raph screamed while choking on his sobs._

_"I-i can't m-move," Leo sobbed out._

_"What why!? Run get out now please!?" He cried out._

_Leo couldn't move and karai was walking straight toward him the the bloody sai in her hand. It was like Leo was glued to the pavement, karai grabbed his neck and readied the sai at his chest._

_"Raph...we will always love you no matter what your family and will always be..." leo's eyes filled with tears then he bowed his head. _

_Karai stabbed his chest and Leo let out a gasp of air then fell to the floor._

_"LEO!? I-i- I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!?" He put his face in his hands and cried._

_Karai walked up to him and lifted his chin up with the bloody sai, "don't be upset raph your rat took away something precious from me now I took away something precious from you. Karai cut the chains that were holding him then walked away into the darkness calling back, "now to find the rat." _

_Raph scrambled up to Leo's body and held it close to him rocking back and forth, " m-mikey Donnie..Leo," raph started sobbing again "this was all my fault I am sorry..if I had just told you sooner." Everything started turning darker around him then blacked out._

Raph bolted upright gasping for air "m-m-m Mikey!? Donnie!? Leo.." Raph said between gasps for air, when he calmed down a bit he looked around. He wasnt outside on a street hes in the same room he fell asleep in. So that means they aren't...dead. Raph let out a sigh of relief but got worried again._  
_

_I have to warn them I have to,_ Raph crawled back into bed and stared up at the ceiling,_ I know what I'll do if I can't warn Leo I'll try April she'll listen to me I'll make her. I wont let anything happen to my family._

**Hope you liked it, was all I could think of. Maybe have rushed it a little tho... Srry for any misspelled things.**

**-xXIceSlayerXx**


End file.
